


Drop of Crimson

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BDSM, Drama, Multi, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Abby teaches Tony the ropes and Gibbs is their VERY captive audience!





	Drop of Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for Kinkfest. Prompt is "She owns them" and kink is vampirism. Thanks to Anna for the beta and Vic and Ange for the early feedback. A little blood involved.  


* * *

“And now that we have him secured, we find the perfect place to bite…”

Gibbs struggled against his bonds, looking at Abby and Tony in shock. They’d come over hours ago, bringing bourbon and conversation. He’d assumed that they wanted to talk about Lee, but the drunker Abby got, the more chances she took and Tony was uncharacteristically…quiet. Brooding. A little uncertain.

Then they’d done something he’d never expected. Abby had crawled onto his lap and kissed him while Tony watched, rubbing himself through his jeans. It hadn’t taken Gibbs long to get charged up, especially after Abby’s T-shirt came off and she started rubbing her body over his…

They’d all stumbled upstairs to his bedroom and Gibbs hadn’t been sure if he was going to play with Abby, Tony, or both of them. When she’d secured him to the bed with cuffs, he’d been too surprised to protest. When she’d torn off his clothes with her bare hands, trepidation had warred with desire, curiosity colliding with rising lust.

But Tony was there…Tony would be on his six.

Or so he’d thought. Apparently this was Vampire Training 101. He’d realized he was in deep shit when Abby had pulled Tony’s head close, kissing him deeply and nicking his lower lip with a sharpened fang. Tony had groaned, thrusting against Abby, gripping Gibbs’ thigh so hard he knew he’d bruise. And Abby’d climaxed with a scream, one crimson bead clinging to the corner of her mouth before she licked it off.

“Ready for some training, Tony? Since you already want Gibbs, this should be fun.”

Abby lowered her head, licking Gibbs’ upper thigh, squeezing his hard cock. What was it about this situation that was turning him on? He wasn’t getting free any time soon and he had no idea what she’d do with him when she was done.

“Abbs? Tony?” he started, unwilling to beg but trying to find a way to get them to see reason.

“It’s okay, Gibbs.” Tony’s voice was extra gravelly now, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. “We won’t hurt you. Trust me…” Tony brushed a hand over Gibbs’ chest before bending down to examine Gibbs’ thigh with Abby.

Gibbs wished he could, but the loss of control and the unpredictability of Abby and DiNozzo were starting to wear on his patience. 

“The femoral artery is here,” she said, tracing his muscle. “But that is too deep and even though our saliva arouses, it would still hurt him. We want them to come and not scream in pain.”

“So where then?” Tony asked.

Abby shrugged. “Finger, wrist, neck, throat, lips,” she reached up to run a hand over Gibbs’ mouth. “Doesn’t he have a sensual mouth, Tony? But unless I’m really thirsty, I hit places where I can take a sip. It isn’t like Caf Pow. I don’t want to gulp it down unless I really need it and like I told you, that’s where blood banks come in.”

She was manipulating Gibbs’ cock, keeping him hard, gripping him with the perfect amount of pressure.

“Abbs…” 

“Gibbbssss,” she dragged the word out, smirking.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Teaching Tony the ropes. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. I’ll do a little magic and you’ll forget this ever happened.” She leaned down, licking his pre-cum away with the flat of her tongue.

He’d vaguely heard her talking about her saliva arousing but he didn’t expect the jolt of white heat to rip through his body, a physical climax without ejaculation. He groaned, throwing his head back, knowing that he was bearing his throat to Abby. “God…”

“You were right, Tony. Not only is he incredible naked, but he tastes so good. Know you didn’t know that, but I know you wanted to, you little pervert.” She looked at Gibbs, her thumb teasing the slit in the head of his cock.

“Tony’s been a bad bad boy. He’s had such a hard-on for you, my Silver Fox, that he can’t keep his hand off himself. Last week, I caught him in your locker. What were you trying to find, Tony? A t-shirt he’d worn?”

“Or something…” Tony muttered, reddening.

“That was what started us on this road, Gibbs. I found him down there at twenty-three hundred, rubbing himself and digging through your locker. Who works that late, Tony? Even Gibbs was gone, I mean, really. Anyway, Gibbs, he got defensive, my fangs came out to play, and now I own him.”

She gave Gibbs a smirk. “I own you both right now. But don’t you worry, my Silver Fox. You won’t come to any lasting harm with me and Tony.”

“What if I don’t want to be owned?” Gibbs asked gruffly.

Abby slid up, kissing him hard. “Think of it as a temporary rental, then. Don’t tell me you aren’t turned on. Your cock is so hard, it must be hurting, Gibbs. Must be aching. Do you want Tony and me to suck you off?”

He groaned again, swallowing hard. If every lick got him off, he didn’t know how he’d make it. But his mouth formed the words anyway.

“Yeah…”

She winked at Tony, who was idly stroking Gibbs’ thigh. “Okay, but don’t fault us for taking a little bite.” She slid down his body, kissing Tony deeply and Gibbs found himself struggling against the bonds, not to escape, but to touch them.

“Relax, Gibbs,” Abby said gently, looking innocent as she brought her fangs closer. He should have been softening, but he was harder than he had been in years…

Oh God!

One fang gently pierced his cock head, a tiny drop of blood coming to the surface. As Abby withdrew, Tony started to lean in, but Abby pulled him back. “Let it bead, Tony.” She stroked up his cock twice, milking a full drop of blood, which sat on his hard flesh.

“Okay, Tony. Now.” She urged his head down and Tony licked the drop slowly before swallowing his cock whole.

Gibbs couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, as an endless stream of climaxes ripped through his soul. He was vaguely aware of two tongues tangling, of little pricks from sharpened teeth. But all he could do was ride the waves of pleasure as they tore into him. 

And he hadn’t even ejaculated yet.

“Abby,” he managed in a hoarse voice, realizing that at some point he’d begun shouting out his pleasure. “Not so young anymore… You’re gonna kill me…”

“Or you could live forever. Experience this every day,” Tony added, lifting his head, curling his body around Gibbs’, and stroking him to an ejaculation that was a mere postscript to the intense orgasms he’d had. The younger man’s hard cock and Abby’s drenched pussy were branding him as they cuddled close.

“You have two choices, Silver Fox,” Abby said quietly. “You can be like us. Or not. If not, nothing changes. This will just be a vague memory. A crazy dream. But if so, this is the first day of the rest of our lives together. The three of us, working side by side, loving side by side. Forever.” As she spoke, she undid his cuffs, massaging feeling back into his wrists and ankles. 

When she was done, she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Tony’s hand smoothed her hair down, every so often stroking along Gibbs’ jaw or chest. Neither of them pushed him, which he appreciated.

“It’s all your choice, Gibbs,” Tony said, breaking the silence after a half hour or so. “We won’t think any differently of you either way. You have to know by now that we’re both in love with you.”

Gibbs nodded. 

“What about work? NCIS?”

“Nothing changes there. We get the dirtbags. We’re just a little stronger, move a little faster, don’t have as many injuries. And we come home and spend every night together,” Tony replied, drawing circles on Gibbs’ chest. “Just like this.”

“That’s some offer,” Gibbs began slowly, making up his mind.

“Is that a yes?” Abby asked, settling against him.

Gibbs looked from her to Tony and back again. “Yeah. Where do we start?”


End file.
